American Dragon: The New Generation
by Luiz4200
Summary: The Future. A new American Dragon. A new generation of enemies. New OCs created for this fic.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own American Dragon: Jake Long or any character from the series.**

**American Dragon: The New Generation**

**Before the story starts, let's see what became of some characters.**

**Jake – The Dragon Council removed his powers and expelled him from the order as punishment for marrying a dragon slayer. He now works as a detective for the NYPD.**

**Trixie – Two of her biggest dreams became true. She became a surgeon and married Kyle Wilkins.**

**Spud – Based on a dream he had and on his genius-level IQ, he created a game named Spudman. He's now the head of a huge game company and the husband of Stacey.**

**Rose – With her athletic skills, Rose entered the olympics and became famous.**

**Haley – When the Dragon Council expelled her brother from the order, she became the new American Dragon. Eventually she became a member of the Dragon Council and since then she keeps trying to convince them to reinstate Jake albeit with no success.**

**Brad Morton – He became a professional football player and made a lot of money on that.**

**Hans Rotwood – He eventually managed to turn Millard Fillmore Middle School into Millard Fillmore Middle and High School. Somehow he managed to marry Sun Park but remains oblivious to the fact she's a dragon.**

**Now a little introduction to some OCs I created for this fic.**

**Doug Long – Jake and Rose's son. He has a dragon birthmark and Jake's taste for spiky hair and gel.**

**Kyle Wilkins, Jr. – The son of Trixie Wilkins and Kyle Wilkins, Sr. Kyle Junior looks like his Dad except that his skin is so tanned like his Mom's and he also has a dragon birthmark. He's popular and the girls love him.**

**Laura Spudinski – The daughter of Arthur and Stacey Spudinski. She inherited her Dad's intelligence but not his willingness to hide it. She's all work and no fun, much to his displeasure. She also has a dragon birthmark. She has a crush on Kyle, Jr. and it finally led her to have a concern over her looks and let her mother give her a makeover.**

**Helga Rotwood – Hans and Sun's daughter. Like Susan Long, the dragon powers skipped her generation. She works as a babysitter and her Dad keeps asking her to investigate the Longs trying to find evidence of one of them being a dragon. She knows about her dragon heritage but keeps pretending she doesn't believe the existence of magical creatures whenever her Dad asks her to help his investigations.**

**Todd Morton – Brad's son. He's like a carboncopy of his Dad. A self-conceited jock.**

**Now let's start the story:**

It was another day at Millard Fillmore Middle and High School. Except by the fact it's the day of Doug's 13th anniversary. He and his best friend were talking about this.

"Congratulations, Doug." Kyle, Jr. says. "You got the roof of one of the best hotels in town for the party. How did you get it?"

"The place belongs to Spudtech." Doug explains. "My Dad is a childhood friend of Mr. Spudinski."

"Do you mean Laura's Dad?" Kyle, Jr. asks. "Did you see how she gave herself a makeover? Sure, it became better than her usual dorky looks but who does she expect to impress?"

"My parents say she has a crush on you." Doug replies.

"The little miss moneybags?" Kyle, Jr. asks. "The chess champion? That dork might think her money can buy anyone but it won't buy me."

"Junior, give her a chance." Doug says. "Her mother gave Mr. Spudinski a chance even before he became rich, popular or at least less of a geek."

"True, but Mrs. Spudinski was too ashamed of him to admit it back then." Kyle, Jr. says. "My Mom told me that."

"She also told you to give her a chance, right?" Doug asks.

"She also keeps telling me that old fairy tale about our dragon birthmarks being a sign of an old evil clan devoted into destroying magical creatures." Kyle, Jr. replies.

"Yeah, my parents keep telling me of the now defunct Huntsclan that used to recruit people with birthmarks like ours until their last plan to destroy the magical creatures backfired and they were destroyed instead." Doug explains. "Except for two clumsy Huntsboys who utilized a loophole to leave the Huntsclan and a Huntsgirl who realized the error of her ways and fell in love with a dragon."

"Tell me about it." Kyle, Jr. says. "My Mom used to tell me about Dragons being the good guys during bedtime. I got tired of these stories when I stopped believing them. The odd part is that she actually seems to believe dragons are real."

"Yeah, my parents also give the inpression they believe it, too." Doug says. "And you know how my Mom feels about when someone points out she also has the mark."

"Yeah." Kyle, Jr. replies. "But at least she's got good moves. Her fighting skills are great and she's a good teacher. The only problem is that I have to put up with Laura Spudinski. However I must admit she fights better than expected for a geek."

"Well, you'd better get used to her, because she's in the guest list." Doug says and Kyle, Jr. moans. "Hey, I can't risk the long-time friendship between my Dad and hers. And she doesn't seem that bad."

"All right. All right." Kyle, Jr. says. "I'll give her a chance."

**End of first chapter. I didn't pick a random name for Jake and Rose's son. The name 'Doug' has an intimate connection to ADJL. Will any reviewer try to guess it? Please tell me what you think about this fic. R&R. I'll try to update every weekend.**


	2. The Party

**Before I continue this fic, some new characters must be descripted.**

**Joey Nerk – Fred's little brother. He currently lives in America and is married to Haley.**

**Wallabee Nerk – Fred and Haley's son. He's currently eight years old.**

**The Party**

The party night has arrived and out birthday boy is uneasy about that.

"Dad, why are Grandma Susan's relatives afraid of me?" Doug asks.

"What are you talking about, Doug?" Jake asks. "Not all of them are afraid of you."

"Granted, Aunt Haley is getting used to me but I still can feel the fear on her." This makes Jake wonder if the dragon slayers have the inside ability to feel a dragon's fear. "But cousin Wally keeps hiding under her or Uncle Joey, who also feels uneasy about me. Not to mention the several relatives who back away from me when I arrive at Grandma Susan's birthday parties. Why don't they come to our parties?" Doug asks.

"Doug, remember those dragon stories your Mom and I keep telling you during bedtime?" Jake asks. "Most specifically, the ones about a dragon slayer who fell in love with a dragon?"

"What does it have to do with our family?" Doug asks, a little upset the dragon stories came into the conversation.

"Well, Doug, your Mom is that dragon slayer and I used to be that dragon until the Dragon Council removed my powers for marring her. But you must keep it a secret." Jake says.

"You can count on that, Dad." Doug says, a little upset. "Because I don't want my friends to think I'm so crazy as you are."

"Doug, your Dad isn't crazy." Rose says.

"Oh,no. Now you're gonna say Aunt Haley is a dragon, too?" Doug says that and then sees Wally being brought by a pair of dragons. "AAAAAHHHHHHHH! My cousin is in the hands of two dragons!"

"Doug." Jake says. "These are your Aunt Haley and your Uncle Joey."

They dragon down back to their human forms. Doug is still surprised.

"Are you crazy?" Rose asks Haley and Joey. "What if someone saw you?"

"Don't worry, Rose." Haley says. "My brother and I have taken all the precautions."

"What are you talking about, Aunt Haley?" Doug, who's already recovered from the shock. "Grandma Susan's helpers from her catering service saw you." He then notices they're not shocked at this. "Wait a minute. Are they dragons, too?"

"No, Doug." Haley says. "They're elves (If those helpers from 'Jake Takes the Cake' are other kind of magical creatures please tell me) who help her."

"And why are you telling me now?" Doug asks.

"Your Dad thinks that's the right time." Haley answers.

"That's right, Doug." Jake says. "Thirteen is the age dragon boys usually start developing their powers so, if you ever seem to develop claws, wings, a tail or start breathing fire, don't worry. It's just part of your development."

"Brother, do you really believe Doug will have dragon powers?" Haley asks.

"Sure, Haley." Jake answers. "Why do you ask?"

"Jake, the Dragon Council removed your dragon chi." Haley explains. "Do you really believe Doug could have got some dragon power from you?"

Lao Shi and Fu Dog appear at that moment.

"She's right, kid." Fu Dog says. "In fact, there's a group betting whatever Doug is going to have powers or not."

"Fu, the trait skipped my Mom's generation and yet it caught me." Jake says.

"True." Lao Shi says. "And the Dragon Council is also in doubt since it's the first case of someone born to a dragon who had his chi removed."

"Wait a minute." Doug says. "The dog talks? And about Grandma Susan's not having the powers, wouldn't it mean yours came from Grandpa Jonathan?"

"He's a human, Doug." Jake explains.

"And there was no problem with that?" Doug asks.

"Young slayer, while the idea of a dragon marrying a human isn't so good as marrying a fellow dragon, at least he wasn't a dragon slayer." Lao Shi explains.

"And has my Mom ever...?" Doug tries to ask but Lao Shi gets the question. "If she ever did so, the only reason she wouldn't be sentenced to death is how she helped us against the Dark Dragon."

"Dad already told me about him." Doug says. "Is he really stuck into a time vortex?"

"Yes." Lao Shi answers. "But there's no time for that. The other guests are arriving."

As if in cue, The Spudinskis arrive.

"Have fun, Laura." Spud says.

"Dad, the only reason I agreed to come here is to meet Kyle, Jr. and you know it." She replies.

"Well, as long as it distracts you from being all work and no fun it's good to me." Spud says.

"I hope my makeover works." Laura says. "If at least I could get rid of these glasses."

"You're not willing to use the laser surgery and the doctor said your problem is too serious for the contact lenses." Stacey says.

"Good night, Spud." Jake says. "Will you stay for the party?"

"I wish I could, Jake." Spud says. "But I must check some papers at my suite. If time allows me, I'll join you."

"Hi, Rose." Stacey says. "How's the life of an olympic star?"

"The usual." Rose answers. "Fans, medals, commercials. You should have tried gymnastics, Stacey."

"Rose, why should I put any effort in a career if I have a rich husband?" Stacey says.

While Rose is busy handling Stacey's vanity, Jake is receiving other guests.

"Hi Trixie, Kyle and Junior." Jake says.

"Hi, Jake." Trixie and Kyle, Sr. say almost in unison.

"Hi, Det. Long." Junior says. "Where's Doug?"

"Right over there." Jake says. Junior goes to talk to him. "Hi, Doug."

Both Doug and Laura compliment Junior.

"Hi, Laura." Kyle, Jr. says without much emotion.

Another guest arrives.

"Attention everyone." Todd Morton announces. "The Todster is here."

"He's really a copy of his Dad." Jake comments.

"You'd better be sure of that, Jake." Brad replies.

"Scoring too many touchdowns, Brad?" Jake asks.

"Enough to keep me able to avoid being arrested for violating traffic laws." Brad proudly says.

"Brad, I'm a cop now." Jake says. "Don't think that just because you're a football star I'll leave you off the hook if I ever catch you breaking the law."

"No, Long." Brad replies. "The main reason is because my Dad is the police comissioner and your superior."

Doug tries to introduce his friends to his relatives.

"Junior, Laura, these are my Aunt Haley, my Uncle Joey and my cousin Wally." He says.

"Nice to meet you, guys." Laura and Junior say and offer their hands to shake but Wally backs off.

"What's with him?" Laura asks.

"Wally and some other relatives of mine fear the dragon birthmark." Doug explains.

Later, at the party, it comes to the time of blowing off the candles.

"Make a wish, Doug." Jake says. "But don't tell your wish to anyone before it becomes true."

_I wish my friends accept the idea of dragons being real._ Doug thinks and then tries to blow off the candles but instead the adds fire to them.

"How did you do that?" Todd asks.

"It's a family secret." Doug says.

Unbeknownst to our heroes or anybody else at the party, two guys in Huntsclan uniforms are in the Cosmopolitan Museum stealing an artifact that resembles the fourth part of a frisbee with a symbol on it. After they leave, they comment their triumph.

"We made it, 88." One of them comments.

"Yes, 89." 88 replies. "Once we get the other three parts, a new generation of the Huntsclan will rise."

**Before any reviewer complains about that, I admit this chapter didn't have too much action. I hope the next one has more. ****Please R&R.**


	3. The Dragon Council and a New Case

**New OC description: Eric Mason – A detective at NYPD and Jake's partner.**

**Disclaimer: Any similarity between the above mentioned OC and any other character, fictional or not, is purely coincidental.**

**The Dragon Council and a New Case**

In the next morning, Jake, Rose and Doug are at the subway where they meet Lao Shi and Fu Dog.

"Jake, I'm glad you all are here." Lao Shi says. "Family support is important during such an occasion as a Dragon evaluation."

"Yeah." Jake says. "It's a good thing the Dragon Council would already meet today or Haley wouldn't be able to schedule this."

"Dad, do you really think they'll accept me as the new American Dragon?" Doug asks.

"Of course I think." Jake replies. "Why would the Dragon Council refuse?"

"Jake, the kid's mother is a dragon slayer and his Dad is a dragon who was kicked out of the order for marrying a dragon slayer." Fu Dog says and then realization clicks. "Oops, my bad."

"I hate to admit it, Jake, but Fu Dog has a point." Lao Shi says. "Remember, your father's virtues counted on your favor when you were made the first American Dragon."

"Gramps, you inspires so much confidence." Jake sarcastically says.

"Great-grandpa, if you have so little faith on me why did you agree with this meeting?" Doug asks.

"The Dragon Council must keep tabs on all dragons who develop their powers." Lao Shi explains. "With or without chances of becoming the American Dragon you must meet them. And, honestly, I'm quite surprised you have Dragon powers after all since your father has his powers removed and you've got your mother's birthmark."

"Do you think they'll remove my powers because of that?" Doug asks.

"I wouldn't worry about that." Lao Shi answers. "While your heritage might be used against you while the Dragon Council decides if you become the American Dragon or not they won't remove your powers as punishment for anything other than your own behavior when and _if_ it requires them to remove your powers."

"I'm sorry for interrupting but, shouldn't we go now before the Dragon Council gets worried?" Rose asks.

Nodding in agreement, the Long Family takes a ride to the magic elevator.

"Everybody holds firmly for the ride." The elevator operator says.

_In an elevator?_ Doug thinks. _He mustn't be serious._ However, the ride to the Island of Draco proves to him he should have listened the operator. "Guys, can we wait until I'm sure my stomach is where it's supposed to be?"

"There's no time for it." Lao Shi says. "Even with your Aunt Haley being a member of the Dragon Council we can't leave them waiting too much."

Meanwhile, the Dragon Council is checking some papers.

"Well, that ends everything for today." Councillor Andam, the African Dragon, says. "Except for Councillor Haley's nephew, Douglas 'Doug' Long, who has recently developed his Dragon powers. He's supposed to meet us for his first evaluation."

"But isn't he a dragon slayer?" Councillor Kulde asks.

"True." The African Dragon answers. "But despite having their mark he still has Dragon powers and we must keep tabs on him."

"Should we remove his powers?" Another Councillor asks.

"No." Haley immediately answers. "I mean, he's not responsible for his heritage."

"I agree with Councillor Haley." The African Dragon says. "Even if we hold young Long's heritage against him about deciding if he'll become the new American Dragon or not we mustn't remove his powers based on anything other than his own actions."

Doug, his parents, Lao Shi and Fu Dog enter the Council room.

"Welcome to the Island of Draco." The African Dragon says.

"Thank you." Jake says. "Please allow me to introduce you to my son, Doug Long."

The Dragon Council makes a closer inspection at Doug, paying an special attention at the Huntsclan mark on him.

"So, despite the Huntsclan mark you still have Dragon powers?" Councillor Omina asks. "May we see what your dragon form looks like?"

"Yes." Doug answers. "Dragon Up" His body then slowly (he had just acquired his powers) turns into a dragon form that resembles Jake's except that Doug's dragon form is blue where Jake's is red. The Huntsclan birthmark looks bigger now much to everyone's surprise.

The Dragon Council argues about making Doug the new American Dragon or not and then the African Dragon announces their decision.

"Young Dragon, I'm sorry but we cannot allow the son of a dragon slayer and a dragon who was expelled from the order for marrying a dragon slayer." Councillor Andam says. "Nothing personal against you but we don't think it's a good idea trusting a born dragon slayer to take care of a magical territory. We might have accepted your mother's help in the past but we won't accept a slayer as the official protector."

"Is there any other thing you would like to discuss?" Councillor Kulde asks the Long family and Jake raises his hand. "You're not asking us to give your powers back, are you?"

"No, I don't wanna push my luck on that." Jake replies, glad he came up with an answer that doesn't show how much he's enjoying not having dragon duties. "Doug needs a dragon master to teach him how to use his powers."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Long, but we can't allow a slayer to develop powers." Councillor Kulde replies. "The only reason we don't remove his powers if the fact we only do it with dragons who do something to deserve that."

"Fine." Jake says. "Then don't complain if his slayer heritage surpasses his dragon one."

The Dragon Council is shocked at Jake's remark. Andam is the first one to talk.

"Jacob Long. Do you care to explain what you just said?"

"If you refuse to teach him the way of the dragon you can't blame him for becoming something else." Jake remarks, making the Dragon Council discuss the issue among themselves.

"We'll think about that and send a reply later." The African Dragon says and then the Longs (minus Haley) leave.

"Jake, you risked too much by defying the Dragon Council like you did." Lao Shi says.

"Sorry, Gramps." Jake says. "But I needed to tell them what I think about their unfair decisions."

"Dad, why doesn't Great-grandpa train me?" Doug asks.

"Young Dragon, a dragon master must be approved by the order before the training begins." Lao Shi explains. "And they probably wouldn't allow another exception after my failure with your father."

"What do you mean with 'another exception'?" Doug asks.

"Usually dragons can't be trained by relatives but the Dragon Council once opened an exception by allowing me to train your father because I became the first dragon to defeat the Dark Dragon." Lao Shi answers. "And they believe there are no bad students but bad teachers."

"Great-grandpa, have you ever tried to become a member of the Dragon Council?" Doug asks.

"I would love to but they held Jake's flaws and his marriage to a dragon slayer against me." He then turns to Jake. "Don't worry, Jake. I don't blame you."

"Fine, Gramps." Jake says and then turns to Doug. "Don't feel bad about it, Doug. Being the American Dragon and having powers might seem to be great but the responsibilities are high and you would have problem keeping important things like social life or good grades. At least you have both parents knowing the truth. I had to hide it from your Grandpa Jonathan until he found out duting a trip to Hong Kong."

They take the elevator back to surface and once they leave the subway Jake turns his cellphone on and he hears a call. It's from NYPD.

"Detective Long, I've finally found you." A voice from the other side said. "You're needed back at the precinct to investigate a museum robbery."

"I'm on my way. Bye." Jake answers and then turns off the cellphone.

"Duty calling?" Rose asks.

"Yes." Jake answers. "You, Doug and Gramps can go home. From here I'm going to the precinct. Here goes my day off."

Jake heads to the precinct where he's given more details on the case.

"It's good to see you again, Jake." Det. Eric Mason says. "A strange robbery happened last night at the Cosmopolitan museum."

"What's so weird about that?" Jake asks.

"With all those artifacts to steal all they got was what seemed to be the fourth part of a frisbee." Det. Mason answers. "The security tapes recorded everything and it was revealed the artifact has been stolen by two guys in purple ninja costumes. One of them being an African-American and the other one having buck-teeth."

Jake already had an idea of who was behing this but couldn't say anything so he let his partner continue. "And they outfits bear this weird mark." He shows the Huntsclan symbol. "We're trying to find out which organization bears that symbol."

"The Huntsclan." Jake says, forgetting for a while that his colleagues at the police weren't supposed to know about that.

"The Huntswhat?" Eric asks.

"The Huntsclan." Jake explains, trying to figure out an answer that doesn't explain too much. "When I was a kid my Mom and my Grandfather told me about an ancient clan whose primary goal was the destruction of the magical creatures."

"Jake, you cannot believe magical creatures are real, can you?" Det. Eric Mason asks.

"They believe and this is enough." Jake replies and his partner seems to accept that. "Whatever they believe the artifact can do they will probably try to find the other parts. Who owns them?"

"They're checking the records, Jake." His partner explains. "They must have the list at any moment."

**Sorry if this chapter is longer than the usual. For the list, I've already decided who owns the other parts so don't send suggestions, only guesses. ****Please R&R.**


	4. Crossed Investigations

**Crossed Investigations**

After a work's day at the Police Station, Jake Long gets back home, only to learn he's got some visitors.

"Junior, I didn't know you were coming." Jake says.

"Sorry about this unexpected visit, Det. Long." Kyle, Jr. says. "It's just that my Mom keeps insisting I would give the Spudinski girl a chance I decided to come here so I would be safe from her."

"I know what you feel." Jake explains. "I once went to one of these bachelor auctions held by her and Spud when they were the co-presidents of the student concil and she was quite upset I loaned a pretty girl the money she needed to outbid a plain-looking girl named Vicky."

"How bad." Kyle, Jr. replies. "Which right did she think she had about that?"

"I know." Jake says.

"By the way, Det. Long, you have a visitor waiting for you." Kyle, Jr. says and then points to a woman who just entered that part of the house.

"Haley?"

"Exactly, brother." Haley replies. "May we talk in private, please?"

"Sure, Haley." He says and then leads her to the kitchen and then start a serious talk.

"Lemme see." Jake says. "This visit has something to do with Huntsboys 88 and 89, doesn't it?"

"What?" She was shocked. "How did you know about that?"

"A security camera caught them stealing an artifact from the Cosmopolitan Museum." Jake explains. "Do you know what do they want with that or why was it divided into four parts?"

"The Dragon Council isn't sure about what the artifact can do but it's known that it belonged to the first Huntsmaster and that it helped him to create the first generation of the Huntsclan." Haley says. "How or why it was separated in four parts remains a mystery."

"Well, the police has put me on the case and they even gave me a list of the owners of the other three parts." Jake explains and then shows her the list.

"You're kidding, right?" Haley asks. "What a small world."

"I know." He replies. "Spud, Brad and Rotwood were already warned about that and I'm going to his house to investigate. He might be somehow involved with that."

"Jake, you were expelled from the Order." Haley reminds him. "You can't get involved."

"Haley, the police put me on the case." Jake reminds her. "If I stay out, even without arising suspicions, someone else will be on the case. What if someone who doesn't know about the magical world sees you?"

"All right, Jake." Haley says. "I'll try to beat you to Rotwood's so I'll retrieve the piece without getting you in trouble."

"Well, you're the American Dragon now." Jake says. "I hope you know the risk."

"Goodbye, Jake."

"Goodbye, Haley." The two siblings say and then Haley leaves for Rotwood's home. When she arrives, he's analyzing his part of the artifact.

"I'm now analyzing this artifact I believe was utilized by a dragon slayer to recruit followers on his mission to exterminate magical creatures." Rotwood says to his tape recorder. "My theory on why this artifact was divided into four parts is that it somehow enraged the dragon slayers to the point the original Huntsmaster broke it so it would never be used again."

_Just another reason to believe this is not the real motive._ Haley thought._ Whatever the real motive is._

At some point, Rotwood decides to call it a night and then goes to his bedroom. Haley then enters the house and prepares to get the artifact when she hears some noise from the door. Believing it was Rotwood coming back she dragons down and hides behind the couch. She's relieved when she realizes it's Sun.

"Hi, Mrs. Rotwood." Haley says.

"You can call me Sun." Sun Park Rotwood replies. "Are you here to tell me about Helga?"

"What's with her?" Haley asks.

"She went babysitting tonight but she isn't back yet." Sun explains. "According to what the parents of her last charge she was already supposed to be back by now. With those reports on Huntsboys 88 and 89 back in town I can't help but get worried about Helga's safety."

"Don't worry, Sun." Haley says. "I'll look for her. Meanwhile, I must take this piece of the ancient disk before the Huntsboys appear. When they come here you could interrogate them about Helga."

Before Sun replies to Haley's comment, they hear the front door crashing. It was Huntsboys 88 and 89.

"88 and 89?" Haley and Sun ask.

"Exactly." Huntsboy 89 answers. "We, the greatest dragon slayers in existence, are back."

"But we're particularly merciful tonight so just hand us your part of the Huntsclan's ancient disk and we, the mighty Huntsboys 88 and 89, will spare your lives for now." Huntsboy 88 says.

Haley and Sun nod to each other and then dragon up hoping it would still be enough to scare the Huntsboys away but they're still ready for battle.

"Ha." Huntsboy 89 says. "Did you really believe we would still be the same goofy, arrogant and cowardly Huntsboys you met in the past?"

"No." Haley replies. "Now you're just goofy and arrogant."

The battle begins. Sun tries to breath fire on 89 but he dodges it and then shoots a sphinix hair net at the former Korean Dragon (she renounced the title when she moved to America for good – honestly, I wonder how living in America as Haley's dragon master didn't keep her from having enough time to retain the title) reverting her to her human form just before Hans Rotwood enters the room.

"A dragon." He screams in amazement and then notices the grown up Huntsboys 88 and 89. "And who are you?"

"We are the Huntsmen 88 and 89 and we want your piece of the Huntsclan disk". 88 says.

"No." Rotwood shouts in response. "I need this artifact to prove the existence of magical creatures."

Before the argument continues, they hear someone from the outside yelling 'police' and Haley quickly dragons down before a cop appears. Detectives Jake Long and Eric Mason enter the house.

"Hands up." Jake commands and 88 and 89 obey. Det. Mason handcuffs them.

"I'm glad you're here, officers." Sun says. "These intruders intended to steal my husband's artifact."

"We only did our job, Ma'am." Det. Mason replies.

"You both are under arrest for museum robbery, home invasion and robbery attempt." Jake tells the Huntsboys. "You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say may be used against you in courtroom. You have the right to have an attorney. If you can't afford one the court will appoint one."

"Hey, Jake." Det. Mason says, pointing at Haley. "Isn't she your sister? What is she doing here?"

"She's a long-time friend of Mrs. Rotwood." Jake explains.

"Not only that." Hans Rotwood adds. "She's a dragon. And so is her brother."

"Told ya he was crazy." Jake whispers to his partner.

"Sir, there's no law against someone being a dragon." Eric Mason says, making Jake grin and wonder how come he didn't think about saying that.

"Officers, my daughter hasn't returned home yet. Could you interrogate these men to see what they know about that?" Sun asks, worried.

The two detectives takes the two Huntsboys (or Huntsmen as they now call themselves) into custody and Haley goes home.

**Did you like this chapter? Sorry I won't be able to update for a while but I'll be travelling for Christmas. Please review.**


	5. Bails and Balls

**Bails and Balls**

After Jake got the real names of Huntsboys 88 and 89 and informed his sister about that, Haley and Fu Dog went to their apartment (they currenty share one) to search for the disc piece they stole from the museum.

"It's a good thing my brother joined the police or we wouldn't know where Huntsboys 88 and 89 live." Haley comments.

"I know, Haley." Fu replies. "But remember. It's a matter of time until the police comes here so we must hurry."

Before Haley has the time to reply, they see the door being forced on and they flee through the window so they wouldn't be caught. Jake and Eric enter right after that.

"What a mess, Jake." Eric comments. "Do you think somebody else wanted this ancient disk?"

"Either this or they are very sloppy." Jake replies. "Let's keep searching. Maybe we'll find something."

"We'd better hurry." Eric says. "They called a very good lawyer."

Meanwhile, at Fillmore Middle and High School, a bachelor auction is being held.

"I still don't know how you convinced me to do this, Doug." Kyle, Jr. says. "It's so humiliating."

"Hey, you lost the bet." Doug replies. "Now go to the stand and see how much the girls will offer for you."

"I only hope the Spudinski girl doesn't make the highest offer." Junior says.

"Are you kidding?" Doug asks. "She's the richest girl at school. The only way she won't outbid the other girls for you is if she doesn't want you."

"Then your problems are over." Todd intervenes. "The Todster is here and once she sees me I'll be the one she'll try to buy. And she's not that bad. At least her makeover makes her more acceptable."

"Excuse me, guys but I must host an auction." Doug says and then prepares himself to announce the auction. As everyone but Todd expected, Laura Spudinski made the highest offer for Kyle Wilkins, Jr. In fact, she offered even more than all the cherleaders together offered for Todd.

"Congratulations, Laura Spudinski." Doug exclaims. "Kyle Wilkins, Jr. is yours for the whole week, ending it after the great ball."

Laura now hopes she'll finally win Junior's heart. Meanwhile, at the Police Station, 88 and 89 are ready to be interrogated with their lawyer present.

"All right, I wanna know where is the disk piece stolen from the museum." Jake says.

"My clients don't have to answer this question, gentlemen." The lawyer replies.

"Let's make a deal." Eric says. "You guys tell me where the artifact is and in return the museum will drop the charges and you'll be put on probation during a few months for the invasion at the Rotwood household."

"No way." 89 replies. "You want us out of here so the dragons will be able to capture us."

"Yeah." 88 adds. "We're safer in prison."

"What? You guys also believe in dragons?" Eric Mason asks. "How many of these weirdoes live in New York?"

"You also should believe dragons are real since your partner is one of them." 88 says, pointing at Jake.

"Do you really believe this or are you just acting to plead insanity?" Jake asks.

"You don't have to answer this question." 88 and 89's lawyer tells them.

"Jake Long is a dragon, I swear." 89 says. "We can give a whole list of the dragons we know."

"I have enough of this dragon talk." The A.D.A. says. "Unless they're willing to give a serious answer this conversation is over."

The Huntsboys whisper something to their lawyer and he agrees to end this conversation. "Fine. Then we'll meet at the courtroom."

"Wait." Jake says. "One more question: The Rotwoods are missing their daughter. Do you know anything about that?"

Both Huntsboys deny having anything to do with that. Meanwhile, something unusual is about to happen at the Isle of Draco.

"All that problem with the remaining slayers is something we must interfere in person." Councillor Kulde says.

"I understand your worries but don't forget Councillor Haley is already on the case." Councillor Andam says.

"I don't forget that but I can't help but worry about how many other new slayers will go after us since the former American Dragon's own son and his friends are living proof Huntsgirl's wish for the destruction of the Huntsclan didn't prevent the births of a whole new generation." Councillor Kulde replies.

An alarm then sounds and the Dragon Council investigates. Upon entering the hall where they kept Jake's Dragon chi they notice it's gone and see a red dragon leaving the room.

"He already caused problem before but I've never expected him to push things that far." The African Dragon says.

That night, when Jake gets back home, he finds his sister.

"Any luck?" He asks.

"No, Jake." Haley answers. "We found nothing at their home and the traps at the Huntsclan headquarters kept us from making a full search. At least the Huntsboys can't go anywhere while in jail."

"Tough luck on that department." Jake says. "Their lawyer managed to bail them out."

"What?" Haley asks. "How can anyone allow them to walk away after all they did against the magical creatures?"

"They can't be judged for that on a courtroom led by people who don't acknowledege the existence of magical creatures." Jake replies.

Before Haley has a chance to reply, the Dragon Council enters Jake's living room.

"The Dragon Council?" Jake asks in surprise. "What do I owe that honor."

"We think you already know the answer for that, Jacob Long." Councillor Andam angrily replies. He and the other Councillors (minus Haley, who doesn't know what's this all about) prepare to suck Jake's Dragon chi from him again, only to notice he doesn't have it at all.

"I don't understand." Councillor Kulde says. "Didn't you get your Dragon chi back?"

"Of course not." Jake answers. "I've stayed in town the whole day investigating the case of the museum robbery."

"That's true." Haley adds.

"Fine." The African Dragon says. "But someone did steal your Dragon chi. And if the thief isn't you, prepare yourself because as long as you're alive nobody else will be free to use your chi."

"Okay." A scared Jake Long says. "But who would steal my Dragon chi?"

"Uh-Oh." Haley says.

"What's wrong, Haley?" Jake asks.

"I think I know who did it." Haley answers.

**So many mysteries in just one fic. Please Read and Review. I'm sorry for making a question that has nothing to do with the fic but does anyone know the Huntsmaster's code number? I think that in 'Hero of the Hourglass' when we see him as an apprentice his number could be seen. I think it was one hundred something.**


	6. Helga Rotwood

**Helga Rotwood**

Haley has just surprised everyone with her comments about knowing who stole Jake's powers.

"What do you mean by that?" Councillor Andam asks.

"Do you remember about the request Helga Rotwood made a few months ago?" Haley asks.

"How could we forget that?" Councillor Kulde asks. "It was the most absurd thing we ever heard."

"Excuse me." Jake says. "But what are you talking about?"

"Should we tell him?" Haley asks.

"Given the circumstances, I believe that's the best thing to do." Councillor Andam says.

"In that case, I'll do the honors." Councillor Kulkulkan says and then directs himself to Jake. "Jake Long, Helga Rotwood once asked us to allow her to use the powers we took away from you when we expelled you from the order."

"What?" Was Jake's reply. "She can't do that."

"That's what we told her." Haley explains. "We said a dragon's chi is not supposed to be passed to anybody else. And she didn't take that easily."

"She left the councilroom without letting us explain the problem with carrying someone else's Dragon chi." Councillor Andam says.

"And which problem is that?" Jake asks.

"As long as you're alive, your dragon powers will make it painful for anybody else to use them." Councillor Andam explains. "The only way to make the pain stop is by either losing your chi or destroying you. And I don't believe whoever stole your powers is willing to use the first solution."

"And, because of that, Haley Long will be in charge of keeping you safe until we solve that problem." Councillor Kulde says.

"Why me?" Haley asks.

"Because it's one of your duties as the American Dragon." Councillor Omina explains.

Haley nods in agreement and the other councillors leave to warn Sun Park Rotwood about Helga being the main suspect of the Dragon chi theft. After that, a red dragon enters Jake's house.

"Who's there?" Jake asks, pointing his gun as a natural instinct developed during his time as a cop.

"The new master of your powers." The red dragon answers. "Now I'm going to get rid of you so I can keep these powers for good."

Abiding her duties, Haley dragons up and fights the red dragon. They start breathing fire at each other the same way Jake and Chang did the day Bananas B joined the ex-Councillor's side. Since Haley has her powers since she was eight and Helga has just obtained 'hers' the American Dragon believed her experience would be enough of an advantage to defeat the chi thief but the red dragon had some tricks in her purse. She grabbed some dust and threw it at Haley, forcing the American Dragon to dragon down.

"With you out of the way I'll be free to destroy your brother and keep his powers for good." The red dragon says.

"Oh, no. You won't." Doug, who was just entering the living room, says. "Dragon Up." This time, he makes a full transformation without a problem. A new battle starts. The two fighting dragons try to hit the other with their tails and the red dragon is the first one to recover and then she breathes fire at Doug.

"Give up." She commands. "You're not a trained dragon."

"You know what? You're right." Doug says as he dragons down. "I'm not a trained _dragon_. But I am a trained _slayer_." He says and then pulls a Huntstaff from his back. He hits the red dragon right on her underbellies, rendering her unconscious and reverting her back to her human self, proving Haley right about Helga. Right after that the dragon Council returns.

"I was right about the chi thief just waiting for us to leave." Councillor Andam says.

"And it seems that Jake Long was right about his son." Councillor Kulde says. "If Douglas Long doesn't get dragon training he'll be more likely to use his skills as a slayer. We must find him a dragon master."

The Dragon Council nods in agreement and they prepare to leave. "Jake Long, we'll now take Helga into custody and inform her mother of what happened. Then we'll find a dragon master for Doug." Councillor Omina says.

After the Dragon Council leaves, Rose comes back home after a night posing for another ad. "What happened here?"

"Helga Rotwood stole my Dragon chi and tried to destroy me but Doug stopped them." Jake explains. "By the way, you taught him very well."

"Thank you." Rose replies.

"Not only that but my skills convinced the Dragon Council they'd better find me a dragon master before my slayer heritage got the better of me." Doug adds.

**Did you enjoy that break from the Huntsboys's plot? Don't get used to it because I intend to bring them back in the next chapter. Please Read and Review. About the name 'Doug', nobody tried to guess its connection to the series yet. Doesn't anyone wanna try?**


	7. Gathering all the Pieces

**Gathering All the Pieces**

Brad Morton and his son are enjoying a happy dinner together when something unexpected happens. Someone throws a grenade and gas leaks its way out of it.

"I don't get it." Brad says. "The Bradster has just won a big game. This shouldn't be happening."

Sleeping gas covers the whole house and soon everyone falls asleep. 88 and 89 teleport themselves inside the house wearing gas masks and easily steal Brad's quarter of the ancient disc. After that, they teleport themselves away.

Meanwhile, Kyle Wilkins, Jr. is driving Laura Spudinski to her home after a date.

"Laura, I must admit that, despite my fears, I enjoyed this night." Junior comments.

"Do you really mean it?" Laura asks.

"Yes." He answers. "I expected you to force me into one of these boring fancy restaurants."

"Oh, no." She replies. "My Mom is the one who enjoys these stuff. I don't understand why so many people spend all that money on those meals if real food is cheaper."

"Me neither." He says. "And I was also afraid you would take me to one of these boring activities from the chess clubs."

"Don't worry." She says. "I know a date requires something special."

Kyle, Jr. suddenly stops his car as he notices something odd around the Spudinski Mansion. "What's that?"

"Oh, no." Laura exclaims. "It must be the robbers Doug's Dad warned mine about." She then pulls her cell phone and calls for help. "Doug? It's Laura. Please tell your Dad something wrong is happening at my house. Thank you."

88 and 89 throw sleeping gas at the Spudinskis just like they did at the Mortons and then enter the mansion to steal their part of the disc. Kyle, Jr. and Laura go to the gate and notice the guards are already sleeeping. She then tries to open the gates but Junior stops her, saying they'd better wait for the police and she agrees. Before the cops arrive, 88 and 89 leave the mansion and the two teens prepare to fight them.

"We don't have time for this, 88." Huntsboy 89 says.

"You're right, 89." 88 replies. "We've already got what we wanted." He says and then they teleport themselves away.

Right after that, the police arrives and the two teens give their statements. Jake Long and Eric Mason enter the house with special masks to search for the Spudinskis. After finding Spud and Stacey, the Detectives drag them out the mansion so they could breath normally. Spud is the first one to wake up.

"Whoa, dude." Spud says. "What happened?"

"Those Huntsclan guys I've warned you broke into your mansion, Spud." Jake explains.

"Weren't them arrested?" Spud asks.

"They were bailed out." Det. Mason answers.

Meanwhile, Hans and Sun were allowed to visit helga on the magical prison the ex-Councillor Chang was locked away after being revealed to be in cahoots with the Dark Dragon. Hans Rotwood was really shocked when he was told his wife is a dragon but got over well about that. Well, at least better than the expected, which wasn't too much anyway. The Dragon Council didn't like the idea of telling him about that but realized they had no choice after the trouble Helga caused. Sun is the first one to talk to Helga and she is very angry. And we know someone is in trouble when Sun is angry.

"Helga, why did you do that?" Sun asks.

"Mom, I wanted to have dragon powers and nobody was using Detective Long's." Helga explains.

"It doesn't justify what you did." Sun angrily says and then leaves. Then it's time for Professor Rotwood to talk to his daughter.

"So, Helga, are you and your mother dragons?" Professor Rotwood asks.

"My Mom is a dragon but the trait has skipped my generation." Helga explains.

"But how did you manage to steal Jake Long's powers?" He asks.

"The Dragon Council had removed his powers as a punishment for marrying a dragon slayer." Helga says.

"What?" Rotwood asks, surprised. "Is Rose a slayer? The Rose that used to be one of my best students? Well, I can't blame the Huntsclan for trying to learn from me."

"Aw, come on." Helga says. "Now you know about Mom's side of the family, I'm finally free to tell you how inaccurate you are. Lavender scent? Scales that glow in the dark? The Chalice of Tharanoushis[sp? being created by elves? You keep showing pictures of a Wood Nymph and tells your students it's a Fairy. For someone who claims to be an expert about mythical creatures you know little to nothing about us."

Professor Rotwood was shocked at this. All that time he was wrong. Granted, there were occasions where he would point out there's no solid evidence to prove or disprove some thing said about magical creatures and he admits on occasions that he made a few mistakes but he never thought he could commit so many of them someone from the magical world would say he's not an expert.

Meanwhile, the Police Station is informed of the two robberies and reinforced the security around the disc quarter confiscated from Rotwood as evidence against the Huntsboys. They've even furnished themselves with gas masks. Seeing this, 88 and 89 decided to get back to Brad's home to grab something that'll help them to get the last part.

In the next morning, Comissioner Morton calls Jake for a private talk.

"Did you call me here, Sir?" Jake asks.

"Yes." The Comissioner answers with a sad tone. "I've got this message from the thieves."

He reads it and is shocked. 88 and 89 kidnapped Brad Morton's son and want the last piece of the ancient disk as a ransom. The Huntsboys will later contact Jake to deliver instructions of where to make the delivery but they've already said on the note that Jake must deliver the piece all by himself. Jake later goes to his home to wait for further instructions.

"Jake, you can't do that." Haley says. "It must be a trap."

"Haley, I'm a cop now." Jake replies. "I must take the risk."

A letter enters through under the door and Doug opens it. "Dad, this message tells you to deliver the last piece at the academy. Do you know what does it mean?"

Jake nods in agreement and knows where to go. The same place where Rose pretended to slay him in order to return to his life several years ago. Upon arriving there, he sees 88, 89 and Tood, the last of them tied, and blindfolded.

"Did you bring what we asked you to?" 89 asks.

Jake shows the piece. "Yes. Now release him."

"First you must give us the last piece." 88 replies.

"How will I know you'll keep your share of the deal?" Jake asks.

"We only wanna hunt magical creatures." 88 explains. "We have no interest to have the police after us for kidnapping the Comissioner's grandson. Just place the piece on the floor and step away from it."

Jake does as instructed and then 88 grabs the piece and uses it to restore the disk. While he enacts some magic words, 89 teleports Todd back to Brad's home.

"Have you finished?" Jake asks. "Because I see no more slayers here."

"Oh, believe me, dragon." 89 says. "They're on their way." He says and then points the Huntstaff at Jake to keep him from grabbing the disk from 88.

**A new Huntsclan will rise. ****Please R&R.**


	8. Facing the New Huntsclan

**Facing the New Huntsclan**

A few moments before 88 and 89 activated the ancient artifact, Brad Morton appears at Jake's house and is welcomed by Rose.

"Brad?" The former Huntsgirl asks out of surprise. "What brings you here?"

"Rose, when I've bought my piece of the ancient disk I've also bought this ancient document that seems to have been written by a so-called dragon slayer." Brad explains.

_Writtings from the first dragonslayer._ Rose thought.

"Since Jake is in charge of the case I thought this could help him rescue my son." Brad says. "By the way, where is he?"

"He's following a lead on the case." Rose answers. "But thanks anyway."

Brad leaves and, soon after that, Rose notices something odd with his son. His dragon birthmark starts glowing and, suddenly, he dragons up.

"Doug, why did you dragon up now?" Rose asks.

"I don't know, Mom." He answers. "My birthmark starts giving me some weird feeling and then I've dragonned up. And now it keeps me feeling like I should go somewhere."

"Doug, would you take me to that place?" Rose asks.

Meanwhile, at the Academy, Jake is still waiting for something to happen.

"You guys said a new bunch of slayers would come." Jake says. "Where are they?"

Soon after Jake asks that, he hears somebody coming. It's Kyle, Jr. and Laura.

"Well, here are the first ones." 89 says and hands each of them a Huntstaff. "Now slay that dragon." He says while pointing at Jake.

"Junior. Laura. Don't." Jake pleads. It seems to have worked as they run past him.

"89, where have they gone?" 88 asks, surprised. "The dragon is right here."

"I hate to break the news but, I'm not a dragon anymore." Jake says.

"But we commanded them to slay a dragon and they must do it." 89 says. "Whoever the dragon is."

A scream is heard from another room and 88, 89 and Jake go to investigate. They see Junior and Laura trying to slay Haley and Sun.

"Please stop." Jake pleads. "I know you guys have the Huntsclan birthmark but you don't need to slay dragons because of that."

"You're wasting your time." 88 says. "They have no choice but obey us."

Suddenly Doug appears with Rose riding him.

"Oh, no." Jake moans. "Please don't tell me you're here to slay dragons, too."

"Don't worry, Jake." Rose replies. "The disc doesn't affect slayers who were already trained."

"But what about Junior and Laura?" Jake asks.

"They weren't taught to either slay or hate dragons." She explains. "And it seems that dragons with the mark are turned into their dragon forms rather than brain-washed slayers."

88 intensifies the disc's power, hoping it would control both Rose and Doug but instead it enrages Junior and Laura to the point they attack anyone they see, even the Huntsboys, who drop the disc in despair. The artifact breaks into four pieces again, reverting Doug back to his human form and relasing Junior and Laura from its mind-controlling power.

"Mrs. Rotwood? Mrs. Nerk?" Junior asks. "Are you there?"

They nod in agreement.

"88 and 89, you're under arrest." Jake says.

"Dad, the police probably followed Junior and Laura all the way to this place." Doug says. "What are you gonna do about that?"

"Don't worry about that." Jake replies. "I have a plan."

Doug, Rose, Sun and Haley leave and Jake tells a cover story. Junior and Laura simply saw the place during another day and believed it to be suspicious so they went there. They seemed to have bought it. 88 and 89 tried to tell the whole dragon thing but nobody believed them.

They go to Jake's house where some things are clarified.

"So, Mr. Rotwood was right all the time about dragons being real?" Laura asks. "And Doug's Dad was one as well?"

"Yes." Jake says. "You must keep it a secret."

"Okay." Junior replies. "So, my Mom and Laura's Dad found out when they still were kids?"

Jake nods.

"And Mrs. Long used to be a dragonslayer but you changed things up with some magical skulls to change the past so she was never taken by them and now she and those two guys are the only survivors from that generation of slayers?" Laura asks and Jake nods again.

"And you married her resulting in you losing your powers as punishment?" Junior asks.

Jake nods.

"Will the Dragon Council do anything against us?" Laura asks.

"Don't worry." Haley answers. "We understand you're not responsible for your acts back then."

A messenger fairy arrives and hands Haley a message. "It's from the Dragon Council." She says. "They want to meet us." She stares at Junior and Laura. "All of us. It's an emergency."

**What do they want? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. ****Please R&R.**


	9. Emergency

**Emergency**

Team dragon goes to the station in order to reach the Isle of Draco.

"Det. Long, are we gonna take a subway to reach an Island?" Laura asks.

"Of course not." He answers. "We're gonna take an elevator."

Junior and Laura stare at each other, shocked at what Jake said. The shock rises when Jake actually calls for an elevator and they see an ogre operating it.

"Please hold on during the trip." The ogre says.

"In an elevator?" Junior asks. "You can't be serious."

"Believe me." Jake answers. "He _is_ serious."

Junior and Laura feel how serious it is when the elevator takes them to the Isle of Draco. Most (if not all) of them were throwing up after leaving it.

"Wow, they should have barf bags on these stuff." Junior says.

"Tell me about it." Fu says. "I still haven't used this without losing my lunch. A goo goo goo."

They enter the Dragon Council's office and see how worried they are.

"I'm glad you all made it here." Councillor Andam says. "We're about to face our biggest problem ever."

"What happened?" Haley asks.

"While we were busy recovering the stolen chi, Chang came here and stole one half of the eclipse medallion." Councillor Kulde explains.

"The what?" Laura asks.

"The eclipse medallion has the power to create eclipses." Lao Shi explains.

"Excuse me, but who's this Chang and why would somebody steal an object that creates eclipses?" Doug asks.

"Chang used to be a member of the Dragon Council until it was revealed she was in cahoots with the Dark Dragon." Jake explains.

"She wants to bring the Dark Dragon back!" Doug yells.

"What are you saying?" Junior asks.

"Every one thousand years, an eclipse reveals a temple all dragons use for a reunion and the Dark Dragon was inside it when the last eclipse ended." Doug explains. "And my Dad was a teenager when it happened."

"We also believe that." Councillor Omina says. "And that's why we're here."

"Jake Long, due to this emergency, the Dragon Council unanimously agreed to reinstate you." Councillor Kulkulkan says as he and the other councillors give him his powers back.

"Awesome." Jake says as he dragons up. "The AmDrag is back."

"Not so fast, Jake." Haley says. "We might have given your powers back, but since you've been without them for so many years you must pass the tests again in order to either regain your title as the American Dragon or becoming someone's dragon master. But now we must defeat Chang and prevent the Dark Dragon from coming back."

"I agree with Councillor Haley." Councillor Kulkulkan says. "We're desperate enough to ask for help from dragonslayers." He points at Rose, Laura and Junior.

"Excuse me, but, the only time Junior and I actually acted as dragonslayers was when we were under effect of that disc so please don't call us as such." Laura timidly asks.

"Foolish Mortal." Kulkulkan says. "While we understand you're not responsible for those actions you're still dragonslayers and we'll never forget that."

"Please, let's remember the reason of this meeting." Jake pleads.

"I second Jake Long's motion." Kulde replies. "Let's stop this discussion. We must find out where the other half is."

"I... kinda have an idea of where it is." Rose says.

Meanwhile, at her hide-out, ex-Councillor Chang is preparing a spell.

"Bananas, once I pour these ingredients on my half of the medallion, I'll be able to locate the other half and then it'll be a matter of time until I bring the Dark Dragon back from that vortex." She tells Bananas B and then laughs.

Once the police ceases the investigations at the Huntsclan Academy, Team Dragon starts investigations of their own.

"Rose, how come you never told me the Huntsclan kept such an powerful artifact here?" Jake asks.

"Jake, if I told you about everything magical the Huntsclan had we would have no time for anything else." Rose explains. "And we never had any special plan for it. We're just satisfied no evil magical creatures would get it." Jake stares at her. "Hey, isn't that the reason we're here?" He nods.

Fu Dog finds the missing half. "Hey, I've got it." He says but then Bananas B grabs it from him. "Finders keepers." The monkey says. Bananas B hands it to Chang but Junior and Laura hit her, causing her to drop it and Jake grabs it. Junior and Laura shoots sphinix hair nets from their Huntstaffs on Chang. Bananas B tries to escape but Doug grabs him.

"Still needing help from slayers, Jake Long?" Chang asks. "Hiding from humans must have really weakened you. Are you sure you don't prefer having the magical creatures taking over the humanity?"

"Yes, I am." Jake answers. "I believe we all can live in harmony."

A few days later, Jake faces the tests and passes them.

"Dragon Long." Councillor Andam says. "Congratulations. You're the American Dragon again. However, I would suggest you to stay in your job at the police and leave your friends help you."

"I agree." Jake says. "And what about being a dragon master? I would like to train my son."

"I'm sorry, Jake." Councillor Kulde says. "We might have opened an exception when your Grandfather asked us to let him be your dragon master but we won't let another dragon be trained by a relative again."

"But don't worry." Councillor Omina says. "We have already found Doug Long a dragon master. I believe you already know her."

Sun steps ahead.

"I'll be pleased to train your son, Jake." Sun Park Rotwood says.

"But what if Rotwood tries to take advantage of that to expose Doug as a dragon?" Jake asks.

"Don't worry, Jake." She answers. "I've convinced him the human and magical world aren't ready for that union and he said he's willing to wait until the Dragon Council agrees to expose the magical community."

"He'll probably have to wait his whole life for that." Jake says and some of the councillors can't help but chuckle.

Our heroes get back home and everything is back to normal.

**THE END**

**I'm stopping the fic here because I have no idea of what else can be done from here. Please Read and Review. Oh, and about Doug, the name came from a series named 'Last Dragon' or 'Doug Dragon, Dragonslayer'. Doug had a normal life until he became eighteen, when it was revealed he was born into a family of dragons. Unfortunately, his life is also changed by the fact his parents were killed by dragonslayers. It was also revealed his 'uncle', who helped his parents to raise him, was a dragonslayer until Doug's Dad saved his life. Doug and his 'uncle' were now in the magical underworld hiding from the dragonslayers and trying to find another dragon so Doug could learn the way of the dragon. During their journey, Doug learns the way of the dragonslayer so he would know how to avoid his pursuers while searching for a fellow dragon.**


End file.
